Halazzi (original)
Halazzi is the Amani lord of lynxes. He is one of the four animal bosses in the Zul'Aman instance. Abilities The fight consists of 3 phases. Halazzi is a single creature until taken to 75%, 50% and 25%, at which point he splits into his Troll Spirit and a Spirit of the Lynx. Take either spirit to 20% to reunite them into the single creature. * Halazzi cannot perform crushing blows * He will enrage after 10 minutes Phase 1 - Single Creature, no totems * Frenzy — Increases Attack Speed. Can be Tranquilized. * Saber Lash — Deals 12,000-18,000 damage (on geared tanks) split between two targets. Phase 2 - Two Spirits, totems (75%, 50%, and 25% health) * Transfigure - ~4K damage on the entire raid group when transitioning from Phase 1 to Phase 2. * Phase 2 ends when either spirit reaches 20% health. * Corrupted Lightning Totem — 5000 Nature damage, chains to nearby targets. Is cast frequently. * Flame Shock — 5000 Fire base with a 4K tick. Dispellable. * Earth Shock — 4000 to 5000 Nature damage, interrupts any school being cast for 3 seconds. Phase 3 - Single Creature, totems (<25% health) * Enrage — Increased melee damage. * Totems, as in Phase 2. Strategy This is a heavy healing encounter, so bring consumables or a Shadow Priest. Your tanks should have at least 18k health each fully buffed, and must be kept fully healed at all times. Bring three healers, assigning one healer to each tank, and having the third healer split between two. Having a Resto Druid as your third healer is helpful, because he can stack full stacks of Lifebloom on both tanks. Phase 1 During this phase all damage will be focused on the two tanks. The main tank should begin the pull by running forward and engaging Halazzi. The off-tank should run with the main tank. Do not spend time attempting to turn the boss, the off-tank must be in position as quickly as possible. * The off-tank must stack up with the main-tank at all times. * All melee must stay behind Halazzi to prevent eating a Saber Lash. * Hunters should use Tranquilizing Shot when Halazzi gains Frenzy. * If no Hunters are in the raid, tanks should use trinkets to help mitigate Frenzy. * Assign a healer to the off-tank. Saber Lash is a frontal cleave that can hit up to two targets, splitting the total damage evenly between them. Two tanks must both be in front of the boss in order to properly split the damage. This ability occurs randomly about every 5 to 15 seconds, but often occurs very frequently. This is similar to an ability possessed by Mother Shahraz. In the event that one of the tanks parries, dodges, or blocks, the other tank still only takes half the Saber Lash if positioning is correct. The tank that parried or dodged completely avoids the damage that they would have taken otherwise. High dodge/parry on the OT is an advantage. Phase 2 This phase begins when the merged avatar form of Halazzi is brought to 75%, 50%, and 25% health. At the beginning of this phase he will split into his troll and spirit lynx forms, dealing 4k AoE damage to everyone in the raid. This phase ends when either Halazzi or the Spirit Lynx reaches 20% health. The Spirit Lynx has 10% less health than Halazzi's troll form, but totems spawn near Halazzi so groups with melee damage may prefer to focus on Halazzi instead of the Lynx. Establish your phase 2 DPS target before beginning the fight. Halazzi does not perform Saber Lash during this phase. * The main-tank continues to tank the troll form of Halazzi. * The off-tank's priority is to pick up and tank the Spirit Lynx. * Main tank should have cast bars enabled and announce when totems are spawned. * ALL DPS must switch immediately to Corrupted Lightning totems immediately. * Raid members must be kept healed up to prevent Flame Shock's initial damage from resulting in death. * Flame Shock debuff must be removed immediately (similar to Maiden of Virtue's Holy Fire). The major priorities in this phase are to destroy the totems as quickly as possible and to dispel the Flame Shock debuff from raid members. The most efficient method to handle totems is for the main tank to enable cast bars as there is a one second cast period when Halazzi drops a totem. Totems can be targeted using a macro such as: /target corrupted Please see the discussion page for further information about possible targeting macros. When either the Spirit Lynx or Halazzi's troll form are brought to 20%, they will join back together into the merged avatar form, assume the health he had before splitting, and resume performing Saber Lash. Generally as the Phase 2 DPS target reaches 20%, the tanks should begin to stack up again. Phase 3 When Halazzi joins back together again following the third split phase (from 25% to 0% health), Halazzi will combine Phase 1 and Phase 2 abilities. * Halazzi enrages, dealing more damage to the main-tank. * Halazzi will continue to Saber Lash so tanks must remain stacked during this phase. * Totems will continue dropping during this phase and must be DPS priority. * Halazzi also continues casting Flame Shock on raid members, requiring extensive raid healing. This phase requires even more healing as the melee attacks from the boss are increased from previous phases. Additional Tips * Druids in Bear form can tank Halazzi in Phase 1 very efficiently because he cannot perform crushing blows. * Halazzi is tauntable, as is the Spirit Lynx. Be careful not to have taunt on cooldown when the spirit is about to appear. * Hunter's Tranquilizing Shot can dispel Halazzi's Frenzy, greatly reducing incoming damage. * The Spirit Lynx will aggro on a healer quickly at the beginning of Phase 2; pick it up quickly. * DPS should create a macro to "/target corrupted" to take down the totems as quickly as possible. * Tauren have a slightly larger hitbox than other characters; if your main-tank is a Tauren and the off-tank is not, the off-tank should move closer to Halazzi to ensure the Saber Lash is shared. * Because the secondary Saber Lash target is positionally determined, not threat-based, Paladins can use Blessing of Protection on the OT (or if the OT is a paladin he/she can Divine Shield) to eliminate Saber Lash damage. Quotes *Yells: Spirit, come back to me! *Yells: You gonna leave in pieces! *Yells: Me gonna carve ya now! *Yells: I fight wit' untamed spirit... *Yells on death: Chaga... choka'jinn. Loot For the timed event loot, see the Zul'Aman timed event article. External links WoWDBU French tactics Videos Halazzi